encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 33
Galit is the thirty-third episode of Encantadia. It aired on August 31, 2016. Summary Cassiopea confirms Pirena's story that Alena had died. Ybarro learns of Alena's death and goes to Lireo to confirm it. In Lireo, he was blamed by Amihan and Danaya for their sister's death. He becomes a curiosity to Mira. Hitano poses as Alena's husband. In the human world, Berto succeeds in stopping Amanda and Mila from leaving him. Hitano and Alena were brought to the human world by Pirena, and Hitano was ordered to find and kill Lira. Unable to believe that her sister is dead, Danaya uses the Earth Gem to find Alena. Chapter 22 (continued) Danaya asked Cassiopea if what Pirena had said was true. Cassiopea confirms whatever Pirena said. Pirena hid the Fire Gem, deeming it unnecessary. Amihan asked who killed Alena. Cassiopea told her not to ask, as such things had to happen. She asked them to go and leave her alone. Danaya was angered by Cassiopea's attitude, but Amihan decides to obey. She leaves with everyone except Pirena. Cassiopea tells Pirena that she knew what she had done to Alena, calling her a liar, deceptive. Pirena asked her why she did not rat her out. Cassiopea said that she would certainly have been slain by Danaya then, so she still had to save her. When Pirena asked why, Cassiopea said that though she detested her, she knows the future and Pirena still had a role to play. Imaw asked Amihan's party what happened to their search. Mira said some people have been waiting for them — Wantuk and Pako. Wantuk greeted the queen, and giggled after greeting Danaya. Aquil seemed annoyed and asked what they wanted. Wantuk said they wanted to speak to Alena. Amihan says Alena is gone. Pako wonders where Alena went. The queen cries and shakes her head. Wantuk and Pako report that Alena is dead, slain by an unidentified enemy. Ybarro tells Wantuk not to kid him, but Pako confirms the story. Hitano and Alena changed into ordinary Encantado clothes. Alena asked Hitano who Pirena, he and she were. He introduced himself as Berdano, and named her Akesha, his wife. He said they really loved each other. Alena asked why she cannot remember him then. Hitano said that she had some extreme illness. He told her not to worry, for he would care for her to his last breath. Amihan and Danaya visit a room where they once played with Alena. They start weeping and remembering the old times. In a flashback, Alena, Danaya and Amihan were playing and summoned Pirena to join them. Alena invited her to play bahay-bahayan, a game that Amihan learned in the human world. Pirena said they were too old to play it. Danaya said they should use Alena's new makeup instead, from Punjabwe. Amihan and Alena laugh as Danaya put the makeup on Pirena's face. Alena prayed that they would always be happy like that. Amihan prayed that Pirena would always be as beautiful. Pirena saw her face messed up in a mirror, and they pillow fight. Pirena and Gurna arrive at the room where Danaya and Amihan were. She consoles and embraces them. Berto tried to stop Amanda from leaving, reminding her of her health, and of what would happen to Mila in case something happened to her. Amanda said Mila would be better off if they were away from him. She scolds him for lying to her about the reason why Mila did not return, when he himself had been the cause of her detention. Berto dares them to leave, but threatened that if he returned there and did not see them, he would sell the house. Berto left. Mila told Amanda they cannot let Berto do what he wanted. Amanda said she had made up her mind, but Mila reminds her that she and Dado had worked hard for that house, and all their memories were there. Amanda said that Berto might cause her harm, and as her mother, she had to do everything to keep her safe. Mila said they should not leave, adding they had nowhere to go anyway. Mila said she would just be avoiding Berto from then on. They embrace. Pirena tells her sisters to stop crying, as it would not restore Alena's life. She advised them to rest, for the day had been tiring. Gurna offers to escort them to their rooms. Amihan remembered the Water Gem, and asked if Pirena got it. Danaya became curious as well. Pirena denied having it, claiming that it was taken by Alena's killer. When they had left, Pirena stared at the Fire Gem and Water Gem dancing in her right hand. Amihan asked Imaw if Cassiopea could be trusted. Imaw said there is no reason to doubt the first queen, since she had been true to the diwatas from the start. He adds that all her words and actions are for the good of their race. Aquil asked them where Hitano was, but neither Muros nor Abog knew. Amihan and Danaya arrived. Amihan orders Muros to investigate who killed Alena. Muros asked Aquil's permission to form a group, which was given. Amihan, Danaya and Aquil were leaving when the guards were alarmed by a stranger. Ybarro raised his hands and lowered his hood. Amihan recognized him. Pirena stared at the Water Gem and marveled at its beauty. She said it was nice to play with it. Gurna told her to hide it, lest somebody else saw her. Gurna finds the Key of Asnamon, saying the queen seemed to have relaxed at guarding it. Pirena took it and said she had to go to Hitano. She has decided to bring them to the human world, because that is the only place where they cannot be found. Amihan teleports in front of Ybarro and make him kneel by holding his neck. Amihan angrily told him Alena had believed he was dead, and lost her happiness because of it. When Danaya heard this she angrily approached him, wielding the Earth Gem. Danaya blamed Ybarro as the reason why Alena left, the reason why she died. Aquil restrained Danaya, and told the Sang'gres to let Ybarro speak. Amihan released him, and Danaya hid her gem. Ybarro said it cannot be true that Alena is dead. Mira arrives. Ybarro said he had not even been able to speak to her before she was gone. Amihan tells him it was not just him, and it was his fault. She dismisses him. Mira asked Amihan who Ybarro was. Amihan stared at Ybarro, who briefly looked at them before leaving. Mira remained curious. Surrounded by a band of diwata and Sapiryan soldiers, Danaya angrily asked them why they were not attacking. She attacks them and knocks some of them down. Aquil makes her stop, telling her that they will not fight her as they knew she felt bad. Aquil dismissed the soldiers. Aquil told Danaya it may be hard to accept Alena's demise, but what she had to do now was… Danaya cut him short, saying that she cannot accept that Alena was dead without her being able to sense it. Danaya said that as Alena's full sister, born of the same mother and father, she should be able to feel if her sister is gone. Aquil was about to pat her shoulder, but Danaya had already left. It is revealed that Alena had a dark pink Earth symbol as her birthmark. Hitano told her she had a cursed mark, a mark of everything that happened to them. She should cover it and never show it to anybody, as it would only bring them grief. Pirena appears and tells them to come with her. In the human world, Mila was touching her black Earth symbol birthmark. Mila remembered how in her youth, she cried because some people told her that because of her birthmark she had bad luck, and Dado died because of it. Amanda tells her to ignore bad luck, as they make their own fate. Mila said it was really her fault that Dado died. Amanda tells her it is of no use to be chained to the past, for it cannot be changed. What is important is that they were still together. She stopped crying and they embrace. In the present, Mila looks at Amanda coughing while sleeping in the sala. Muyak tells Mila that she heard her conversation with Amanda, and Mila had not told her what she was about to do. Mila said that Amanda would not consent. Muyak wondered why Mila would still do it then. Mila said Amanda and Muyak were her only family, and she would do everything for them. Pirena brings Hitano and Alena to the human world. When Alena asked, Pirena replied that they are now in the human world, their new residence. Pirena ordered the Fire Gem to grant Hitano and Alena the fire of mental sharpness that would enable them to adapt quickly to their new world. The Fire Gem symbols briefly appear on their foreheads. Hitano thanks Pirena for all her help. Pirena speaks with Hitano for a moment. She tells him that Lira, the true daughter of Amihan, is there. When Hitano wondered what she was saying, she revealed that she brought Lira there since she was unable to kill her. She orders him to find and kill her. Hitano could not believe that the queen had raised a false daughter, and now Pirena wanted him to kill the true heiress. Pirena said he owed him a lot, so he should do as she commanded, adding that he cannot return to Encantadia anyway. Hitano nods, and Pirena said she could now return to Encantadia happy. Danaya stared at the Earth Gem. Aquil asked her what she was doing. Danaya said she could not accept Alena's death without seeing her body. Danaya ordered the Earth Gem to look for her body. In the human world, Alena and Hitano were surrounded by a whirl of dust. She asked Berdano what it meant. Danaya said she could feel Alena, as her power had reached her.